With continuous development of the society, vehicles become more popular. While bringing convenience to people, driving also brings some negative impacts to the human society. For example, a rapid increase of vehicles causes a series of problems such as traffic congestion and frequent traffic accidents. To avoid these problems, vehicles may obtain road condition information or receive an information service in a timely manner through V2V communication. For example, a vehicle may broadcast, to a surrounding vehicle, V2V information of the vehicle such as a speed, a driving direction, a specific location, and whether an emergency brake is slammed on, so that a driver of the surrounding vehicle can better perceive a traffic condition beyond a line of sight based on the obtained information. Therefore, the driver of the surrounding vehicle can learn of a dangerous situation in advance, and correspondingly dodge. In this way, an occurrence frequency of the foregoing problems is reduced.
Currently, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communications network, V2V communication between vehicles may be implemented by using a relatively mature device to device (D2D) communications technology. That is, a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) information delivered by a base station is received, and service information is sent to a peer vehicle on a resource indicated by the PDCCH information. However, due to frequent V2V communication between vehicles, the base station needs to frequently send the PDCCH information to the vehicle if the current D2D communication method is used. This increases scheduling overheads of the PDCCH information.